


Big Hero 6 and Godzilla: Rise of the Planet of the Monsters

by superkoola



Series: Big Hero 6 and Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Strange occurrences have happened across the world involving giant creatures attacking cities. The Big Hero 6 team were growing concerned as the attacks became severe and are closer to San Fransokyo. However, most monsters were easily taken down by the powerful military, so the team had a moment of relief. That didn't last long, though, as one particular monster rose in Southern California, causing nearly millions of death. As a result of this attack, Hiro's childhood friend, Cora Reynolds moved into the city. Can the team figure out what's going on before it's too late?





	Big Hero 6 and Godzilla: Rise of the Planet of the Monsters

_In 1954, a devastating attack occurred in the Greater Metropolitan Area of Tokyo. It was an attack that showed mankind that it was not the dominant ruler of the planet Earth. It claimed the lives of nearly two-thirds of the 13 or so million people in the city. The cause of this attack was nothing man could ever have produced…something man wished he had NEVER encountered._

_It was a 167 foot tall monster from the depths. The Japanese call it_ _**"Gojira"** _ _. The Americans translated the name to_ _**"Godzilla."** _ _It was a name that made survivors tremble at the mere mentioning of the beast. And the worst part of it all…man was the one who awoken it._

_No one knows exactly how it evolved, but it has been speculated that it was amongst many of its kind that lived in the Philippine Plate, before atomic bomb testings scarred and mutated it into the monster most of the world knows of it today._

_Wanting revenge of mankind for awakening him, killing his family and turning him into a mutated freak, the creature destroyed several passenger and fishing boats, before making landfall on Yokohama. After causing minor destruction, he was driven away by fighter jets, which didn't harm him, but did irritate him._

_Afterwards, he made landfall on Tokyo and pushed through Japan Self Defense Force with ease. Electricity from the towers set up near the coast was useless, tank shells merely bounced off his armored skin, and even fighter jets weren't able to stop him this time, as the creature revealed his Atomic Breath, a beam of radiation he can expel from his mouth decimating the defense lines, leaving Tokyo open to his assault._

_And assault them he did. After 3 hours of death and destruction, Godzilla retreated to the seas, leaving Tokyo a barren, uninhabitable wasteland. All told, Godzilla's wrath amongst Japan, from Yokohama to Tokyo, caused a total of 12 million casualties; 4 million from the initial attacks, and the rest from radiation poisoning._

_This was the final straw for Japan, so they went out to find and kill Godzilla, with a new weapon; The Oxygen Destroyer. Invented by Dr. Serizawa, the oxygen destroyer is designed to release Micro-Oxygen into the water, causing them to react violently, before splitting and liquefying the oxygen molecules. This meant any creature caught in the crossfire will suffocate, and then disintegrate. At first, Dr. Serizawa was hesitant upon using this device, fearing that if the steps to work on it were to go public, it will be more devastating than the nuclear bombs._

_However, after seeing countless people affected by the attacks, as well as children singing a prayer in a church, Dr. Serizawa changed his mind. He destroyed all of his notes, and then joined in on the operation._

_They found Godzilla sleeping in the bottom of the ocean, and with Dr. Serizawa's help, started the Oxygen Destroyer. Godzilla suffered tremendously in pain as his flesh disintegrated. Rising his head up to the surface, he lets out one final roar before slumping back down to the bottom, his body soon disintegrating into skeleton, before disappearing for good._

_However, the operation did not succeed without a cost; Dr. Serizawa stayed behind, fearing that even though the notes are destroyed, he would still have the knowledge of creating more Oxygen Destroyers in his mind, so he took his secrets to the grave._

* * *

_I wish I could say that this is the end of a horrible nightmare for mankind…that we would never have to face another monster attack ever again…but I would be lying. Unfortunately, Godzilla's attack on Japan would only be the_ _**first** _ _of many monster attacks that would shake the world to its core._

_In 1955, less than one year after Godzilla's attack, another monster showed up in Australia's northern coast. It appeared to be a mutated ankylosaur-like creature with a spiked shell and a horn on top of its nose. It was smaller than Godzilla, around 130 feet tall, but it was no less dangerous. Nowadays, the creature is known as Anguirus._

_Anguirus arrived on Australia from underground, and attacked the city of Darwin. The military response was delayed, and the monster pressed onwards, leaving behind a city with around 135,000 people wounded or killed. Anguirus, after 5 days of roaming the Northern Territory, was finally killed by missiles striking its soft underbelly when it was forced to stand up._

_It didn't end there; two years later in 1957, an expedition to explore an uncharted island in the Atlantic Ocean went awry when a sole survivor, Dereck Colloney, described the event. Apparently, his team was attacked by 2 meter long Praying Mantises. His claims, however, went with skepticism, as there was no evidence he had to support his claims. Since then, various other expeditions to the islands have similar results: most of the expeditions' members disappearing, and the culprits being giant Praying Mantises._

_Eventually, this caught the Coast Guard's attention, and before long, they discovered that these claims were true, and they killed most of the Praying Mantises during their exploration, and declared the island, named "Insect Island" off-limits. In total, around 50 people were killed during that time._

_Then in 1965, a more severe case since Godzilla's attack occurred across the Indian subcontinent. The culprit was a strange, beetle-looking monster with drills for hands. Eventually named Megalon, the creature traversed across the subcontinent, wiping out half of the subcontinent's population in two weeks, before retreating back in the Himalayans. The military could not find the creature, regardless of their search, so they boarded away the Himalayan mountain range until further notice._

_All of these monster attacks are awful, there's no doubt about that…but it was one attack that made humanity fearful of the day of retribution!_

* * *

_Just 20 years after the first Godzilla's attack, several ships began disappearing off the coast of Siberia. Eyewitness accounts depict such occurrences as the ships suddenly combusting into flames. What's even more interesting is that the flames emit a ton of radiation. This puts the United Nations at the edge of their seats, so to speak. There was only one monster on record that has been known to do this, and it died on Tokyo Bay in 1954. The world holds its breath as they fear that a second Godzilla was awakened from another nuclear test._

_Sure enough, their fears were confirmed…_

_Days after the disappearances, a second Godzilla emerged in Siberia, destroying local villages and traversing across the sparsely populated country, before arriving and laying waste to Chita, killing almost all of its inhabitants, before moving on to Minusink. The military tried their best to stop Godzilla with their military artillery more powerful than 20 years prior, but they couldn't stop him. Unlike with Anguirus, the Giant Praying Mantises and Megalon, which were able to be injured by, and in the case of Anguirus and the Praying Mantises, killed by conventional weaponry, most of the military couldn't even pierce Godzilla's thick hide. And the few that DID were negated by the monster's apparent healing factor, which healed wounds, many of which severe enough to kill a man, in mere moments._

* * *

_Eventually, Godzilla arrived at the Western side of Russia, where it disappeared in the Arctic Ocean, never to be seen again. The Coast Guard and Navy searched as long and as hard as they could, but it was almost as if Godzilla never existed, because they just couldn't find him, no matter the corner of the ocean._

_In total, Russia lost 115 million people over the course of 5 days. This Godzilla was larger, stronger and much more aggressive than the previous Godzilla. Humanity couldn't stop him, and thus tried to develop new weapons that could stop Godzilla, should he ever rise again._

_But strangely…he didn't. Godzilla never resurfaced from the Arctic Ocean. In fact, since the attack on Russia, no other monster has risen. Humanity stayed on guard for a while, but into the 21_ _st_ _century, there are no other monster attacks._

_This gives the world a huge sigh of relief, yet they knew never to let their guards down, because no matter how slim the chances are, the monsters, including Godzilla will come back. And they have to be ready in case they do._

_And in 1997, they received a sign that the giant monsters, which were labeled as Kaiju by the Japanese and other countries worldwide, and Gigafauna by the Americans, are not going away._

_In 1997, in the coordinates 50˚South and 100˚West, around 1,500 miles off the coast of Southern Chile; the US National Ocean and Atmospheric Administration have detected an ultra-low-frequency sound. Their underwater microphones have been built to detect noise levels from the deeper parts of the ocean. But the problem is that the sound was picked up in one of the deeper corners of the Pacific Ocean, and was able to be heard from such a large distance (up to 3,000 miles away). Several theories came up as to where this sound came from; from large, unknown whale species, to icebergs sliding along the bottom of the ocean floor, to even the mythical Cthulhu snoozing down there._

_However, given the kaiju attacks from earlier, it is most likely to be considered a giant monster down there. Whether it is the same Godzilla that attacked Russia, another member of the same species or a completely different monster entirely, is unknown._

_Even stranger was that the noise, dubbed "The Bloop", wasn't the only instance of unidentified sounds in the oceans. Several others, including "Upsweep", "Julia", and "Slowdown" were picked up all across the Southern Pacific Ocean. These sounds, if they are indeed kaiju-related, are the reminders that they are still here on Earth, waiting for their time to take control of Earth away from us at a moment's notice._

_All humanity could do…is get themselves ready…_

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here.**

**Another BH6 + Godzilla story has been written and uploaded! This one is a supposed to be the first of a planned trilogy, based on the Godzilla anime trilogy and its subsequent prequel novels. I wanted to write this intro first to help introduce you guys to this world, and let you guys know what to expect.**

**I also included the famous unidentified sounds near the end, such as "The Bloop", because given its mysterious nature of origin, I figured I'd use them because it would seem fitting.**

**The first story is a bit "by the books", but I'll make this story as fun as I could. The other two stories will definitely pick up in terms of the lore!**

**Hope you enjoy it, and stick around for next time!**


End file.
